Many synthetic and natural products will deteriorate in quality with the passage of time. In products such as pharmaceuticals and diagnostic products where the utility of the product may be impaired by the physical and chemical changes that occur with aging, stability testing becomes an essential part of product development. Stability testing requires that samples of product be collected at predetermined time intervals and analyzed for changes in their chemical and physical makeup. Changes which occur gradually over long time periods often will be speeded up under increased temperature. Therefore, it is possible to shorten the overall time required for stability testing by increasing the temperature that the product is exposed to according to a predetermined program. Even using accelerated stability procedures, sampling and monitoring the product samples requires a substantial amount of operator work time.